


A Study in Filming Techniques

by Istusripples



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Food, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istusripples/pseuds/Istusripples
Summary: "What Jeff didn’t expect though, was the ring on Abed’s finger. It wasn’t fancy, just a simple golden band. But it was on his ring finger. What had Abed been up to in the last few years?"
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first community fic i'm posting. I don't know how often i'll update, thought. Thank you for reading!

The amount of people who use the Greendale Regional Airport is surprisingly high. Not international levels high, but still pretty high. And Jeff is sitting in maybe the worst location possible. The sounds of the food court bang and clash like fighter pilots shooting in the middle of a battle. The pots and pans from cooking, the obnoxious children crying, the parents yelling, the laughing, and the talking. All, well most, on its own is fine and good, but when thrown together? It’s chaos and Jeff is getting overwhelmed. 

He quickly pulled his phone out and started responding to emails. Well. He tried to anyway. The sounds were just too overwhelming. He opted for something involving less of a brain, a game. He had all of two popular games on his phone. One was Candy Crush, but he was stuck on a difficult level which required concentration. The second was Subway Surfers, something that he could just react to. Perfect. As he clicked the screen and watched the little man start running, he got absorbed. He was so absorbed he didn’t even notice when Annie slid into the booth next to him. “Hi Jeff!” He jumped and dropped his phone. The little man kept running and ran into a moving train, launching him backwards and towards Jeff’s screen.

“What the hell, Annie! I almost beat my highscore!” Sighing, Jeff picked his phone up and smiled. Effortlessly slipping it back in his pocket, he looked over to his right and there Annie sat. It had been three years since the group had seen each other and Annie looked just the same. She wore a black pantsuit with a white blouse. Similar to the first time Jeff watched her leave Greendale. He didn’t think she’d come back at first. He didn’t think Abed would either. Or Troy. And he was so incredibly happy he was wrong. The first time they came back was a surprise. Troy had just returned from his trip and was staying with Abed. They decided not to tell anyone Troy would be there, though. After getting a way for everyone to meet back in Greendale, they set out. Abed told them that his flight was later than it actually was, giving Troy time to reach their reservation at the fancy restaurant. It was quite the shock to everyone when they got there and Troy was sitting at the head of the table. Jeff looked back at the memory fondly. Everyone back together again. It was difficult for Jeff to let them go a second time, worried they wouldn’t come back. It had been two years since he’d seen Abed and Annie, three since he’d seen Shirley, and almost four since he’d seen Troy. He didn’t want to go so long without seeing them again. Of course, he had Britta, but he missed the gang being the gang. He missed the chaos of it all. 

They had met up after that, too. Christmas. And that was three years ago. He hated that they had let it go so long a second time, but they had. Yet here they were. Three years later in the airport. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I thought you heard me slide in. Are Abed and Troy not here yet?” Annie looked around, hoping to spot one of them. 

“Uh. No, not yet. I think their flight got delayed?” Jeff pulled his phone back out and checked his text messages. “Yea, they got delayed thirty minutes. So. How’s life?”

“I’ve been working a lot actually. Being part of the FBI is a lot more tiring than you would think, plus that big promotion. You know how those go.” She chuckled but it turned more into a sigh. Jeff wondered if that was a sigh for stress relief, but he didn’t get far before Annie had a question of her own. “How’s your life going, anyone special?” 

Jeff shook his head. He definitely didn’t have anyone in that department yet. If he kept going like this, he was gonna die old and alone like Pierce. And that was one thought he hated. “I just haven’t felt like being in the dating scene.” He shrugged and looked back to his phone, texting someone that isn’t there. Some days, he’d write down his thoughts in the notes app. Others, he’d text himself whatever the other person was saying. It made him more comfortable, let him have a conversation, but not have his thoughts poking the back of his mind. And so he sat, click-click-clicking away at the keyboard to no one in particular. 

Annie shook her head in amusement, “and some things just never change, do they?” She nodded to his phone. 

“Nope. Any interesting cases lately?” Jeff glanced up at her “well. Any you can talk about?” Annie’s eyes lit up, they lit up in the way they would when she was with Troy and Abed. In a way Jeff hadn’t seen in a long time. He’d catch glimpses during her visits, but not to this extent. This case must have caused her one hell of a time. 

“Yes, actually! We just wrapped up the rest of the paperwork last week. It was the Chesapeake Ripper. Did he make headlines over here?” Jeff nodded, he remembered the headlines and the reports. The one where an agent in training disappeared. Annie did her internship with her, she had talked about her before. Needless to say, he had a few sleepless nights after that. “It was almost like an inside job. While it’s not an official answer. We’re pretty sure we know who he was. I can’t say too much more, though. Don’t wanna lose my job and all.” Jeff nodded his head again, he understood. The FBI is a place of secrets and Annie wasn’t exempt from that. 

“Damn. That sounds exhausting.” Jeff’s phone made a ding. Abed had messaged him, he was at baggage claim and Troy couldn’t make it. He didn’t state why, just that he’d be here later in the week. Jeff frowned, he was really looking forward to seeing Troy. “Uh, apparently Troy didn’t make the flight? Abed said he had to get one later this week.” Jeff looked at Annie, who was now frowning.

“Really? I thought we were going to be able to do a makeshift dreamatorium scene tonight.” She started playing with the bracelet on her wrist, as the sadness on her face got more noticeable, Jeff had an idea. 

“Are you hungry? I’m hungry. Let’s get some chicken tenders. My treat.” He stood up, placing his phone in his pocket a second time, and scouted the food court. There were a few restaurants, but none that Jeff thought would sell chicken tenders, until Annie pointed to a place called ‘All American Poultry.’ “Where’d you see that? I never even noticed it.” Something about its presence felt familiar, like it was meant for them. 

Annie shrugged “I just looked over and there it was. All American Poultry. Let’s get some chicken.” As she stood up, she grabbed her bags and walked towards the counter. “Can you help me with the duffel?” She frowned. “It’s heavy and my shoulder hurts from the plane ride.” Jeff took the bag from her as they reached the counter. “Wow. Uh. That is a lot of chicken.” Annie looked at the menu, which had over 30 different chicken items ranging from nuggets to kebabs. 

“Thank you!” Jeff and Annie jumped as a man walked out of the kitchen. “At ‘All American Poultry’ we aim to have a large variety to cater to everyone! It’s worked so far.”

Annie raised her eyebrows, and Jeff smiled cockily. “It has?” He looked at the man, he was smaller than Jeff, by a lot. He had on the typical paper hat and white apron, and he looked to be in his thirties. Jeff didn’t remember this place being here a couple years ago, but he never stopped by the food court, did he?

“I’m still here aren’t I?” The man chuckled. “Sam’s the name, what can I get for ‘ya?” Jeff looked at Annie, silently questioning if she still wanted chicken tenders. She shrugged yes.

“Uh, three chicken tenders. No fries. Extra ketchup.” Jeff took out his wallet and pulled out a 20. He slid it on the counter as Sam tapped the keys of the cash register. 

“Your total comes to fifteen dollars and thirty-two cents. Will that be all for you?” Jeff nods as Sam gathers the change and hands it to him. “It’ll be right out!” And with that, Sam runs to the back. 

As the two waited for their order, they talked about how Jeff had been doing with Greendale. The Dean, no, Craig, was thinking about retiring. The board had given him a pay raise since their school was in order, all thanks to the Save Greendale Committee, meaning he was actually able to save for an early retirement. Which would mean the school would need a new dean. And Jeff had heard they were considering him, with Craig’s recommendation. He didn’t know why he was being recommended. But he also did. It was Craig. It was The Dean. Of course he would recommend Jeff. “Oh that’s amazing, Jeff! I’m so happy for you! Do you want the position, though? It can be a lot.” 

Jeff shrugged “I’m not sure? It would be a nice raise. I don’t know if the workload is worth it, though.” He started messing with his keys, plopping them up and down on the counter. 

“Well, Frankie’s still there to help out, right? And if The Dea-if Craig was able to do it well with Frankie’s help, how hard could it actually be?” Annie gave him that sweet smile she had, the one that she’d use when she was trying to make someone feel better. Jeff nodded his head slightly, figuring that’s true. But he wasn’t even sure he’d get the job, he wasn’t the only name in the drawing pile. Frankie’s was too, and she deserved the position more than he did. 

“Order up! Three tenders.” Sam had placed the bag on the counter, the receipt stapled to the top, holding the bag closed. Jeff nodded and smiled, mouthing thank you, as he grabbed the food. “Have a nice day, you two” Sam called and vanished into the back of the kitchen.

“Thanks, Jeff. Are you sure you don’t want me to pay you back? I have the money.” Annie reached for her wallet before Jeff stopped her.

“My treat, I promise. Now, where was our booth at?” Jeff looked around, spotting the booth. But it wasn’t emptied. A mom and her two children had taken residence and were enjoying, what appeared to be, McDonalds. “Damn, uh, do you see another empty booth? Someone else is sitting where we were.” 

“Uh” She looked around “yea! Follow me.” Grabbing her rolling luggage, Annie started walking to the empty booth she found, Jeff right behind her. Sitting down she grabbed for the tender bag “I’m starving, I forgot to eat before my flight.”

Jeff sat down and pulled out a carton, then handed the bag to Annie. “Then eat up.” He popped open the tenders and grabbed one. “Cheers?” He held the tender up and motioned. 

“Eh, why not, for old times sake.” Annie ‘clinked’ her tender with his, then took a bite. “Who knew chicken could be so good?” She looked at the tender in bewilderment. “These are better than the ones they have at Greendale.” She laughed at her comment. 

Jeff took a bite of his and his eyes widened “They really are, wow!” He took another bite when he heard someone walk up beside him. 

“What’s so wow worthy?” Abed now stood beside Jeff, wearing a hoodie and graphic tee, as he had expected. What Jeff didn’t expect though, was the ring on Abed’s finger. It wasn’t fancy, just a simple golden band. But it was on his ring finger. What had Abed been up to in the last few years?


	2. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abed has finally arrived! What's up with that ring on his hand?

_Troy and Abed exit the taxi and grab their bags from the trunk. As they step onto the sidewalk, they interlace their fingers and look at each other, smiling. They were going home._

_They were finally at the gate. It had been hours, but they were there. Troy sat bouncing his leg, glancing around nervously. He wasn’t very fond of planes; but here was Abed, holding his hand, comforting him. Troy wasn’t sure of very much about himself, but he was sure of this: he loved this man with all of himself, maybe even more._

_During his journey, he realized so much about their relationship, and even a little about himself. He thought being away from Abed would help him with the feeling he got in his stomach. The one that he gets when looking at Clive Owen, but stronger. So much stronger, and he didn’t know what it meant. And that scared him, so he ran._

_Pierce’s promise of the voyage ‘helping him find who he was,’ it was what he had been searching for. And he would get a buttload of money, it was perfect. This feeling, whatever it was, needed to go. And the way to do that landed right in his lap. So he signed the papers, and he set sail._

_There came a point where he wasn’t sure he could let go, if he had the guts to get on that boat. Abed was dangling over the floor, the lava suddenly way too real and way too present. He didn’t think it would be so detrimental to him, but he should’ve known. He cursed himself silently for not thinking of Abed before this. How everyone always left him, how Troy was going to become just another person on the list of those who left. And before he could convince Abed to not do it, he said Troy had to go and that he needed to let go too. It’s okay for people to leave. And then Abed fell._

_Then it clicked. Abed cared about Troy so much that he was willing to sacrifice himself for him. He fell into lava just so Troy could do what he wanted and now he owed it to Abed to take this journey. He would be back one day, and it was going to be okay. They just had to wait it out until then. Even if it took both of them being clones to do it. But Troy was going to come back. Troy will always come back._

_And here he was years later. They were on the way to see their friends and Troy couldn’t be more happy. He might be a little nervous right now, but it won’t last. The dark never does, not with Abed by his side._

_Abed was talking about the new kickpuncher when Troy’s phone began to buzz. “Who is calling me right now? Everyone knows I’m busy.” He sighs and lets go of Abed’s hand, pulling out his phone. The Caller ID reads ‘Big guy from HW.’ Troy grumbles something about ‘what could they possibly want’ before answering._

_Troy’s not on the phone very long before Abed sees his face change. This wasn’t going to be good, was it? When Troy walks back over, he sits in a huff. “I can’t go with you. Hawthorne Wipes just lost a lot of stock and they’re pulling an emergency business meeting. I have to go because I fit criteria for certain demographics. And I hold the most stock in the company.” Troy takes a deep breath and grips his phone hard. Glancing down, Abed takes the phone from him and sets in his lap, taking his hand instead._

_“You can take a flight tomorrow. I know the getting over your fears trope can be overused, but I think it’s necessary here.” Troy closed his eyes, holding in the emotions. He didn’t have a freakout room here, not like when he found out Pierce had the real LeVar Burton coming to the hospital. ‘That was so long ago’ he thought. Sometimes it felt like yesterday, and others it really did feel like a long, long time ago. He shook his head and gripped Abed’s hand gently, who squeezed back in response._

_“I think I can do this. It’s just one tiny plane ride. Right?” He half smiled, trying to force himself to believe it. It was only a few hours too, what really could go wrong. Then he scratched that thought out of his brain. If Abed taught him anything, it was that uttering, or even thinking, those words automatically triggered the worst situation possible. He would not be responsible for anything bad that happened before he was able to get to Greendale._

_“It’s one tiny plane ride.” They sat in silence for a while; Troy maintained his breathing, while Abed played on his phone. He grew increasingly more frustrated until he turned his phone off and set it down. “There aren’t any tickets to Greendale until Friday. At least, not online. I’d go ask someone at a desk, but I would be late. And the running to the terminal scenes aren’t accurate.” Troy smiled. He appreciated that Abed was able to keep a cool head, he hadn’t even thought about finding another flight yet._

_“That’s okay. Would we be able to extend our stay then? I know I won’t get to see as much of Annie and Shirley since they’re leaving next Monday. But a weekend is better than not at all.” Abed nodded, agreeing with Troy’s words. “I’m sor-” before Troy could finish speaking he was interrupted by the PA system._

_“Flight 303. American Airlines. Destination: Greendale, Colorado. Now boarding.” They both turned to each other. This was goodbye, at least, for now. Abed slipped Troy a quick kiss on the lips, the pressed one to his knuckles._

_Troy looked into Abed’s eyes, attempting to soak in the sight as long as he could. He would miss them. And he would miss his hair. And his smile. “I love you.”_

_Abed smiled. “I know.” He picked up his satchel, placed one more kiss on Troy’s cheek, and he was off. Walking toward the terminal door. Troy watched until he couldn’t see him anymore. Then he watched until the plane took off, just for good measure. When the plane was finally in the air, he turned around and walked towards the exit. He’d be back soon._

“So. A ring, huh?” Jeff nods to Abed’s left hand and Annie gasps.

“Abed! Did you get married and not tell us?” Her voice sounded hurt, and Abed looked at her, and nodded. He had planned to tell them today, but plans change when your husband is whisked away to an important business meeting. 

“I did. I’ll explain later when Troy arrives. Like many departed characters before a show’s ending, he’ll only be making a brief cameo for our movie.” Jeff frowned. 

“I thought you’d stop doing that by now, but. I guess some things never change.” He winked at Annie, who only frowned at him. 

“Jeff. Leave Abed alone. I told you this last time we were here too.” She huffed, annoyed that Jeff still acts like this. “Anyway, Abed. Why didn't you tell us you were married? That seems like a really important thing you should’ve told us.” She frowns, her eyes lighting up in a way that Abed had missed. He always thought of them as disney eyes but Troy thought of them as doe eyes. They were practically the same thing, though. He shrugged mentally; he knew he should have taken the ring off on the plane, but he wanted irony. For the audience, definitely not for his amusement. This was supposed to be a comedy, after all. 

“It was a spur of the moment decision. It was recent. I’m not going to say anymore, though. You have to wait until Troy arrives.” He slid in next to Annie, since the other two showed no signs of getting up. He tapped on the table with his hands before noticing the food. “Are those chicken tenders?” He pointed to the bag.

“Yea, we got you some. Annie had a long flight from D.C. She got hungry.” Jeff slid him the bag and a few ketchup packets. “So, where’s Troy at anyway?” He picked up one of his remaining tenders and took a bite. 

“Important business meeting. He couldn’t miss it.” Abed pulled out the chicken tenders container and squirted the ketchup on the side. “Did you get napkins?” He hadn’t seen any in the bag and he hated the way grease made his hands feel. 

“I didn’t grab any. Jeff?” Annie looked at him, but he shook his head. “Can you go get some?” Her disney eyes made a reappearance. Abed always wondered why they worked so well on Jeff. The closest reason he could think of was that he was still in love with her, but that would be weird. Their age gap is large and it had been years since they moved. He quickly wiped the thought away, maybe he saw her as a sister instead. 

Annie’s ‘so’ snapped him out of his thoughts. “Why didn’t you tell us you were married, Abed? How am I supposed to be one of your best friends if you don’t tell me when you get married or invite me to the wedding?” She pouted. He expected this, but he was standing his ground. He knew they would never guess he married Troy. The jokes they’d make about them dating were just that. Jokes. It was obvious when they announced they were moving in together years ago. Their faces told them exactly how they’d react to them being a couple, and it was all Abed needed to see before he let Troy tell them they were dating. Troy was upset when they got home later that day, he wanted to tell them. To pull the bandaid off. But he didn’t see their faces; the ones of shock, maybe disgust. They never did find out, even after Abed’s breakdowns when Troy left. He really wondered how someone could be so oblivious to romantic attractions this strong. 

He started squishing an unopened ketchup packet between his fingers, careful to not break it open. “Like I said, it was a sudden decision. And it was recent. I will tell you guys more when Troy arrives.” He looked up from the ketchup packet as he heard Jeff approach the table, napkins in hand. He uttered a small ‘thanks’ as the napkins were placed down on the table. “So, about my movie. I was thinking we could shoot the scenes with Frankie first since Troy won’t be here until later this week. We can do the Shirley scenes tomorrow as well, the ones that include Frankie that is. For some reason, looking back, Shirley only appeared in ideas and memories after she left. After Troy left” Abed paused, not wanting to think about this. His brain had betrayed him. “He dropped off the face of the earth, almost like his actor was too busy to make a reappearance.” Annie and Jeff shared a look, one that read concern; and on Jeff’s side, a look of confusion.

“That sounds like a good plan. Craig said he closed the study room for the next two weeks for filming. I didn’t think it would be enough time to film everything, though. Will it?” Jeff didn’t know a lot about film making, but he did know that it took more than a week to shoot a single episode of a lot of shows. And some movies took months. 

“I actually have that solved. This isn’t the entire movie. This is for the dvd features and after credits. I’ll also be doing interviews. I was going to film those this weekend but it looks like I can replace scenes that involved Troy with them.” He picked up a chicken tender, careful to not touch the side that laid in the ketchup, and took a bite. “These taste like Greendale’s” He shrugged and took another bite. “Odd.” 

“I noticed that too!” Annie got giddy at Abed’s observation. “The perfect reunion snack.” 

“Speaking of reunion” Jeff looked down at his phone. “Craig is blowing my phone up with notifications. Is there any chance you can take those to go?” He nodded to Abed’s container. 

“Sure.” He wrapped the chicken in a few napkins and stuck them in the bag. He’d find more ketchup at his hotel. Jeff and Annie, deciding they were done, opted to throw the remainder of theirs away. Granted, they each had eaten a majority of theirs anyway. 

After Abed and Annie gathered their bags, they headed towards the exit. Jeff was in the lead, showing them to his car. He smiled. The gang was almost back together.


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirley gasped. “I know you did not get married without me. Abed, how could you? I’m- we’re your family.” She frowned, her voice bleeding with her guilt-tripping, motherly tone.

The car was filled with sounds of Daybreak as they drove to Greendale Community College. Abed pulled out his camera and was taking some scenery shots. He was aware he would likely have to shoot these again, there wasn’t much scenery on these roads. But he didn’t care, it gave him something to do with his hands.

The car lurched to a halt as they reached their destination, Jeffrey successfully parking inside the white lines of his faculty parking space. “In hindsight, I should have taken you two to your hotels first, huh?” 

Annie nodded as she pushed her door open, careful not to hit the car in the neighboring spot. “Probably, but this is fine. We won’t be here too long today, right Abed?” She looked at him through the window of his door. It was open, but he was still seated inside, carefully putting the rest of his camera away. He wasn’t paying attention. “Abed?” Annie’s voice was slightly forceful, a tone he hadn’t heard from her since they were living together. It definitely captured his attention.

“Today’s filming will be brief.” He put the last of the camera away and zipped up the case. “Let's get the last of our introductory scenes over with.” He stepped out of the car, his filming equipment hanging on his shoulder. 

Jeff swung open the study room door, revealing the welcoming committee sitting around the table. As she walked in, Annie noticed a banner with only the finest glitter and the worst lettering was strung on the wall. She smiled at it then looked at her friends, no, her family that was gathered in their old study room. Craig was seated beside Jeffrey’s chair; Shirley was in her normal spot, and Chang sat in Troy’s previous chair. Annie took a moment to gaze at Britta’s features, which were looking at her from her chair. She looked drained, worn out, but happy. Annie offered her an affectionate smile. 

As Annie rushed forward to hug Britta, Craig rushed forward and intercepted. She frowned internally but hugged back. She had missed him too. Then Abed walked in and he ran to him for another hug. As he pulled away, he looked around as though he was expecting someone else. He spoke up before anyone else had time to point it out. “Troy couldn’t make it; he had an important business meeting with Hawthorne Wipes.” 

A variety of displeased noises filled the air as Craig noticed a glint in the corner of his eye. “Abed, what’s that on your finger?” He grabbed his hand before there was time to pull it away. “Is this a ring? Did you get married? You got married and didn’t tell us?” 

Abed took his hand back and wiped it on his shirt. For the dramatic effect. “It was a spur of the moment decision. It only happened recently.” 

Shirley gasped. “I know you did not get married without me. Abed, how could you? I’m- we’re your family.” She frowned, her voice bleeding with her guilt-tripping, motherly tone. 

“It was too close to now, and we wanted something brief. You guys never let anything be brief.” Britta gasped as though she was offended, she wasn’t really. She knew the group’s tendency to make a large ordeal over something trivial was tried and true, she could name ten times this happened off the top of her head. 

“So who’s the lucky lady?” Chang sat forward in his chair, head resting on his hands, as the others filed into their seats. 

“I will tell everyone who it is when Troy arrives. Which will be Friday. That was the only available flight.” Britta squinted at Abed, he could feel her eyes on him. She knew, but she wasn’t certain. He had been afraid of this; he would just have to avoid one on one’s with her until Troy arrives. Which shouldn’t be too hard, he hoped. 

Pulling out papers, Abed began announcing the schedule. “Since Troy won’t be arriving until Friday, I’ve had to rearrange scenes. Today, we should shoot scenes with Frankie and Shirley. Troy won’t be needed for any scenes including Frankie. He’s also excluded from a few with Shirley.” He looked up to see everyone nodding in agreement but a face missing. “Where’s Frankie” he tilted his head to the side, “she said she would be here.” 

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a disheveled Frankie Dart. A rare occurrence. “I am so sorry. A bird landed in my hair and it took a great deal to get him out safely.” She smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt and closed the study room door behind her. 

“Ironic. The last time we saw you, you were the most put together out of all of us. Quite a movie entrance.” Abed looked at her as she sat down. 

“I swear, this wasn’t on purpose. Where were you when I arrived?” As she caught her breath, she looked at Annie and nodded in greeting. Who gave her an acknowledging smile in return. 

“Explaining the schedule for today and tomorrow. Scenes that include you and Shirley will be shot then, but not scenes that include Shirley and Troy. He won’t be here until Friday.” Frankie nodded. 

“Sounds good, director.”

~~~

Abed was setting up the cameras when he heard whispers behind him. They thought they were being sneaky, but there were too many of them to be quiet. He couldn’t fully hear the conversation, he wasn’t Spock, but he did hear the words ‘ring’ and ‘tell us’ thrown around. He safely assumed they were talking about him. And his assumptions were confirmed when he heard someone walking towards him and the all too familiar sound of “Heeeey, Abed” coming from Britta. 

“Hi, Britta. Are you here to help me set up cameras?” He peered into the camera lens, making sure it was focused.

“No, I don’t know anything about cameras. I’m actually here to just talk.” She smiled, but Abed knew what she was getting at. And Britta knew he knew. She wondered why they sent her over here in the first place, she was not at all smooth. “So how’s life in L.A.? Things going well with Troy?”

“Troy and I are fine, we made up a long time ago. You know this.” He finished adjusting the settings, finally obtaining a clear picture. “Are you trying to say Troy and I are married, Britta?” He walked over to the table and grabbed a tripod and another camera. 

Britta’s cheeks turned red, she’d been caught. “N-no! That is most definitely not what I’m suggesting!” She crosses her arms across her chest. Abed knew it was definitely what she was suggesting. She walked back to the corner, and more hushed whispers emerged. For now, he was fine. No one listened to Britta. He thought they should sometimes, she was always partially right.


	4. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy has returned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you guys so much for reading along with me and making this my most popular work! I'm sorry it's take so long to get this out, I've been struggling with mental health recently, and some other personal problems, making it difficult to write. But I hope you enjoy the final installment!
> 
> And if you want to have updates about possible fics in the future, my twitter is @/pinstripedoctor

The week went on like this. Abed would be alone, probably setting cameras or props up, and the group would be huddled in the corner. Whispering. Abed knew what they were talking about of course, he knew exactly how they’d react to the ring on his finger. It added some plot to the week, and it kept them anxious and wanting to film.

The final scene without Troy had just wrapped filming when Abed got a text message. It was from Britta.

**Britta:**   
_When is Troy’s flight supposed to be here_   
**Abed:**   
_Soon. I’ll be heading to the airport after I put everything up. Tell everyone so they can come._   
**Britta:**   
_K_

He carefully placed the last of the camera equipment into the case. This was the first time since Troy’s voyage that they’d been without seeing each other in person longer than twenty-four hours and it was hard for Abed. He couldn’t fall asleep that night, his bed empty and cold, reminding him of his time alone in both LA and Greendale. It wasn’t any easier the next night either. Or the night after that. He knew Troy was coming back, he even knew that this time he was the one that left. Not Troy. But it still lingered in the back of his mind every night as he tried to drift into sleep.

Waking up each morning was just as difficult. He had gotten used to Troy waking up before him and filling their apartment with smells of breakfast and coffee. The only smell Abed had to wake up to here was the stiff, unmoving air that cheap hotels carried. It was not a good way to kickstart his mornings. 

As he carried the equipment to the car, he stopped for a moment, making a movie worthy scene for his enjoyment. He stood there, processing what’s about to happen. All at once he was about to come out to his friends, declare an established relationship, and see his husband for the first time in a week. He knew they wouldn’t care but it was nerve wracking the more he thought it about it. So he didn’t. The scene was over, he continued on the path to the car. 

He saw Britta leaning against the car as the scene crawled into his view, he guessed she would do this. She’d been trying to get him alone all week, but he always made sure someone was with him. She tried to get him to lunch but he invited Annie along with him. He was always good at inviting people. 

“I know who you married, Abed.” She smirked and moved off the trunk, thinking she finally got him. 

“I know you do. I suspected you would.” He unlocked the trunk and looked at her. “I also know you tried to tell everyone else and they denied it. They don’t get that you’re smarter than you look.” He turned back to the equipment, making sure it was secured in the trunk and closed it. Then he turned and faced Britta. “I didn’t want the others to overhear us. Keep it a surprise for them.” 

“I didn’t actually tell them, you know. I told them I thought it was Rachel.” Abed looked at her, shocked. But in a less expected outcome kind of way, not in a totally didn’t see this coming kind of way. 

“Thank you.” He paused a moment and glanced around “Is everyone ready? Troy will be here soon.” 

“Yeah. Everyone’s ready.” She smiled warmly and held her arm out. “Shall we?” He took her arm, nodding, and together they went back inside.

~

They entered the airport, Abed at the forefront. He was ready to see Troy again, but the minutes were creeping by. The closer he got to the security check, the more air felt like jello and time felt like ice, yet faces passed by in a blur. He took a deep breath and kept going, he was almost there.

As they reached the gate, he heard a voice beside him. It was Britta. “Hey. You okay?” He couldn’t speak, so he just nodded and took her hand. It kept him grounded. She squeezed it, telling him it will be alright. 

He looked up when he heard Annie squeal, knowing it was Troy.

“Abed! Annie! Britta! Jeff! Shirley! Dean! Chang! Wait, why are they here?” Troy’s voice was like a song that Abed had listened to after thinking about it for so long. A movie that was long lost, then found again. A sound so distinct, Abed would know it anywhere. It was home. 

“You got this” Britta whispered and let go of his hand, then shouted “WHOOOO, It’s Troy!”

Troy slowed to a stop as he passed through the gate, right in front of Abed. “Hey buddy, how are you?” 

Abed nodded. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, more than I’ll ever be.”

Abed leaned in and kissed him. A passionate and fiery kiss, one Abed had been wanting for days. And he finally had it. 

The group erupted into various cheers, whoops, and gasps at the scene. As they pulled apart, Chang shouted ‘I knew it’ and Abed saw Craig with a tear falling down his face. He hadn’t expected them to be there, but it’s two less people to tell. 

“I missed you.” Troy looked at him, smiling, grateful to be back home. Happy to be back in Abed’s arms. 

“I missed you too, Troy.” 

“Why in God’s name did you two not tell us you were together. Let alone married!” Shirley was walking towards them, now. A look on her face that read upset. Then, she smiled. “I’m proud of you two. But you should’ve told us sooner.”

“It was actually a spur of the moment thing.” Troy shrugged, taking Abed’s hand. 

“I told them that, already. I don’t think they believed me.” He looked at everyone. Shirley was now standing in front of them, with Annie at her side. She was noticeably containing squeals of excitement. He looked to Britta, who was on Shirley’s other side, and saw she was smiling and holding Jeff’s hand. Which was on her shoulder. He saw that one coming, everyone did. Chang and Craig were a little bit behind them, he couldn’t see what they were doing.

“We did! ...Not. Sorry Abed.” Annie frowned. 

“It’s okay, we’re here now and that’s what matters.” Abed nodded and Troy smiled wide, happy to see his family again. 

“Now don’t keep me waiting!, Bring it in guys, bring it in.” Troy held his arms out, wrapping one around Abed as everyone else wrapped themselves around him. 

“You’re crushing me. You’re crushing me!” When they let go, everyone shared a laugh. It was nice to have their family back.


End file.
